Percy Jackson Song Parodies
by Water Owl
Summary: Leo sings his own amazing spoof of Let It Go! Percy sings Payphone! Piper writes her own version of Call Me Maybe! I own nothing! The characters are property of The Great Rick Riordan and the original songs are from various artists!
1. Leo, Let it Go

Leo Let It Go

**Hey! This is my first story! Yay! Anyway, I own nothing! The characters are Rick's, Let It Go is property of the people who wrote it and I wrote the spoof with my friends but we go the idea online! So I really don't own anything here! Read and Review? **

Leo had been working in his forge all day. Day by day the Argo ll was slowly coming together. It was a little tiring to have his friends and cabin mates training, playing games, and going to the campfire while he constantly worked in Bunker 9.

This week had been particularly bad. He had set his pants and fire three times, but only once in front of other people, messed up and had to start over on the wiring in the engine room more times than he could count, and Buford had threatened to blow up again. Yup, Leo life was pretty great! (Note the sarcasm)

As Leo continued working the song switched to Let It Go. This suddenly caused Leo to brighten up considerably. Over some time he had slowly constructed a spoof about him to Let It Go. It wasn't the best but hey, he was a son of Hephaestus not Apollo!

Switching out his screw driver for a good sized hammer Leo joined in the song.

The fire glows bright in the forest tonight

Not a cabin mate to be seen

A forge of isolation,

And it looks like I'm the king.

The fire is howling like this swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in, Olympus knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the bad boy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well, now they know

By this time Leo was singing into a flaming hammer and could feel smaller fires bursting out all over his body.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the forge

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the fire rage on,

The hest never bothered me anyway

It's funny how a dragon

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the dragon's eye

Ya, Leo knew it was weird but what else has to do with his life and rhymed with cry?

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the fire rage on

Going full out Leo was singing along completely covered in flames now! He turned around to face the entrance of Bunker 9 to find Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and the Stolls staring at him in complete shock. Leo stood still for a few moments then shrugged and turned back around and starting singing once more.

My power flurries through the gods into my hands

My soul is spiraling in burning fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like a fiery blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand

In the light of fire

Let the storm rage on,

The heat never bothered me anyway

As the song ended Leo turned back around to his friends and slowly his fire died out.

"Leo-" started Annabeth

"That was awesome!" the Stolls shouted.

"I think scarring is the word you're looking for, and I have enough scars!" contradicted Piper

"I agree with Pipes, that was weird man!" added Jason

"I was going to say," continued Annabeth, "That I'm concerned for your sanity!"

"Oh, c'mon Annabeth, this scares you, yet you found Percy singing along to Taylor Swift in his cabin?" Travis asked.

Annabeth's eyes hardened at the mention of her lost boyfriend but a small smile crept onto her face.

"Anyway," Jason butted in, "We're here to help you Leo!"

"Thanks man! So if I can have Annabeth help me with the engine and the rest of you carry that bronze over."

The six of them worked on into the night following Leo and improvising their own spoof lyrics to Leo's playlist.

**What did you think? Reviews means so much to mean! Just a word or two works!**


	2. Percy, I'm at a Payphone

**Hey! So I originally was not going to do any more parodies but as it turned out I did! Please PM or comment any songs you think I should do a parody of. If you want you can send a character or couple that you want me to try to make it about but I'm not sure if I can always do that! Please don't send any songs wildly inappropriate but a few swear words are okay(I will just replace them in the re-writing!)**

Leo's POV.

I wandered into Percy's cabin on the Argo II looking for used clothes to send off with Buford. Hey, Frank had no more clothes and frankly I didn't really want to see him in Jason pants. That been bad enough. Picking up a white shirt with a pizza stain down it I found a CD lying on the ground with mess handwriting scrawled across it that read, For Annabeth.

Now being the amazing friend that I am and all, you know stealing clothes and giving possible love songs to their girlfriends, I picked it up and ran out the room.

Later that evening I listened to Percy's off key voice screeching about Annabeth and his time at Camp Jupiter. What guy wouldn't want his girlfriend to hear this.

Once we had sat down in the mess hall with our food trying not to talk about the possible end of the world I stood up.

"Hey Percy," I said

"Um, ya?"

"I have a surprise for you!"

Looking confused as I sat back down I hit play on my remote control. His eyes grew wide as he heard the first few notes coming on over the loudspeakers.

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

I got up and started dancing pulling up Piper with me as Percy face planted into his diner.

**Yeah, now, I know it's hard to remember**

**since Hera mugged me **

**But it's even harder to picture**

**That you're not here next to me**

**They say it's too hard to make it**

**But is it too hard to try?**

**So I'll go fight in Alaska**

**Just to be by your side **

By this time I had gotten Hazel and Frank dancing and Piper with Jason as Annabeth and Percy sat at the table -Annabeth was laughing too hard to get up while Percy still had his face in his diner.

**I've wasted my coins**

**I've got no more light**

**Now I'm predator **

**Still stuck in that camp but I miss half blood**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

At this line Annabeth looked over at Percy seemingly surprised by then kept laughing. Who knew the scary blonde actually had a sense of humor.

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**I turned my back on the Greek gods**

**Cause I forgot my life**

**I gave you my love and sorrow**

**And they changed my ways**

**You can expect me to be fine**

**And I expect you to care**

**I know I've said it before**

**Just to be by your side**

**I've wasted my coins**

**I've got no more light**

**Now I'm predator **

**Still stuck in that camp but I miss half blood**

**But even the sun sets in paradise**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**I'm at a fountain trying to call camp**

**All of my drachmas I spent on you**

**Where has my mind gone**

**Anna it's all wrong, where are the plans you made for us two?**

**If happy ever after did exist**

**I'd be back in New Rome with our kids**

**All those stupid gods are full of schist **

**One more stupid quest and I'll be sick**

**Now I'm at a fountain.**

At the last line we all fell silent and stared intently at Annabeth whose face was bright red. Slowly she walked over to Percy and pulled him out of the hall.

Piper and Jason were just about to follow when I cut in

"Wait, just hold on one second… Aha! We can listen into their conversation now! I have secretary cameras in all the rooms."

"Leo! You bugged all our rooms?" They all exclaimed.

"Well… Oh would you look at that, they're talking! Now quite!"

Rolling their eyes they all fell silent.

Annabeth: Percy, that was hilarious! And sweet!

Percy: Oh! Don't rub it in! I'm going to kill Leo!

Annabeth: Ya, I figured as much! But I'm glad he found it. Any way, go clean the pizza off your face and meet me at the stables. We can't plot your revenge on Fire Boy here, he's bugged our rooms.

We heard to door to Annabeth's room shut then I turned off the audio.

"Well," I started, "I'm going to go hid in my room from the scary blonde and her boyfriend, so if anybody needs me… well you better not need me!" I dashed out of the room and into my cabin locking the door.

**Thanks for reading! I'll be updating soon! I already have Piper's version of Call Me Maybe written I just need to type it up! The more reviews and suggestion I get the faster I'll update! **

**PM or comment any songs you think I should do a parody of. If you want you can send a character or couple that you want me to try to make it about but I'm not sure if I can always do that! Please don't send any songs wildly inappropriate but a few swear words are okay(I will just replace them in the re-writing!)**

**-Waterowl**


	3. Piper, Call Me Maybe

**Hey, Hey, Hey, everyone! Here is Piper's/Jasper's/Jiper's version of Call Me Maybe! This **

**is a little more repetitive than others but it's still fun! So now whenever this song comes on (not that it's very popular these days!) you can sing along! How fun! Anyway I forgot the disclaimer for last chapter/song, Payphone, so I'm putting that in this chapter! And yes, you need to know that!**

**Disclaimer for last chapter: Last chapter's song was a parody of Payphone by Maroon 5 and all the people are Rick's! I own nothing except for my fun lyrics!**

**Disclaimer for this chapter: Original Song by Carly Rae Jepsen's Call me Maybe! All the character's are the amazing Rick Riordan who is making us wait for the Blood of Olympus! I own only my fun lyrics! That's about it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Aghitron** **who made me laugh really hard at 1 o'clock in the morning when I read his/her review claiming that I should be his/her made up profession of Fanfic-Comedian! It was great! I was having a sleepover when I read it and woke my friend up but hey, it was fun! **

**Now without further ado … Call Me Maybe/I think We're Dating **

Coach Hedge's POV (Yes, I know, it's Piper's song but it all works out Cupcakes!)

I sat on my bed flipping through channels out of mixed martial arts shows to watching when I reached one of the girly gossip shows about Hollywoods stars. I briefly glanced at it and was about to switch the channel again when the report caught my attention,

"That's right folks, Tristan McLean's daughter, Piper McLean, famous for stealing that BMW last year wrote a new version of Call Me Maybe, by Carly Rae Jepsen. Some of lyrics are a little troubling. Tristan tells us that he found it on the floor of her room once she had left for her boarding school, Clarion's Academy. We asked Piper to join us today but Clarion's denied ever having a Piper McLean at their school? Undoubtedly they are trying to protect Piper under Tristan's orders. Take a look at this tennager's song?"

I sighed as a song started to play, but didn't turn it off interested in what Piper, the same Piper aboard this ship, had to say.

**I threw a wish for a kiss,**

**For just one moment of bliss**

**I looked at you in the stars **

**And now I'm in your way**

**I'd trade my soul for this wish,**

**My drachmas for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this**

**But now I'm in your way**

**Your sword was glowing**

**Ripped shirt, ski jacket blowing**

**Weird night, winds were blowing**

**Where do you think we're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**It's hard to get you**

**To look at me now,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**And all the other girls**

**Try to chase you,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**You took your time to fall,**

**I took me no time at all**

**You gave me no signs at all**

**And now I'm in your way**

**I used to borrow and "steal"**

**Have charmspeak and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel this,**

**But now it's in your way **

**Your sword was glowing**

**Ripped shirt, ski jacket blowing**

**Weird night, winds were blowing**

**Where do you think we're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**It's hard to get you**

**To look at me now,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**And all the other girls**

**Try to chase you,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed my own Dad  
I missed my own Dad**

**I missed him so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed my own Dad**

**And now you know that**

**I missed him so, so bad (bad, bad)**

**It's hard to get you**

**To look at me now,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**And all the other girls**

**Try to chase you,**

**But you lost your memory**

**And I think we were dating**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed my own Dad  
I missed my own Dad**

**I missed him so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed him so bad**

**And now you know that**

**And I think we were dating! **

I sat stunned at the fact that Piper had been so stupid to write this down! Idiotic Cupcake! My thoughts were interrupted by the announcer's voice coming back on?

"This song leave's some troubling questions. Who is the mystery boy? Why did he have a sword? And what is Miss McLean's "Charmspeak" she mentions in the song? Tune in next time to learn more about this troubled teen."

I shut of the T.V. and sat in shock for a few moment before a voice behind me spoke.

"Woha," Leo started, "Beauty Queen wrote that?"

"Valdez! You startled me!" I yelled back.

"Sorry! But I'm gonna go um ruin Piper's morning! She'll just LOVE this! Bye Coach!" And with that he raced up the stairs yelling "Yo Beauty Queen."

I shook my head then started a rerun of my Martial Arts.

**Yup! That's all folks! Miss Piper McLean is a troubled teenaged star! Or not. Anywho up next will be either Roar by Katy Perry (I kinda hate that song because we played it in band and it was stuck in my head for weeks!) or Radioactive by I believe Imagine Dragon but I'm not completely sure!**

**Thanks you to my reviewers! You make my day so happy! **

**Please leave a parody suggestion or PM me! I love to talk! But really leave a suggestion! **

**-Waterowl**


	4. Annabeth, Radioactive

**Hi everyone! This song idea was given to me by Guest. Thank you unknow Guest! If you read this leave me another comment and tell me what you think! I would also like to thank cooler1220 for suggesting Annabeth as the character for this song! I hope I can update later today but until then PLEASE LEAVE MORE SONGS! I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO DO! IF YOU' DON'T KNOW SEND ME YOUR FAVORITE SONG! Thank ya!**

**Disclaimer: All characters are Uncle Rick's and the original song is by Imagine Dragons **

**And one last thing really quick! I find this kinda sad since it's set in the elevator/Doors of Death right after Percy and Annabeth make it in. I also know that it's a different song playing at first but I doubt that the song lasted that long. That's all! Enjoy! **

Annabeth's POV.

We made it. We're almost free. Less than 12 minutes now. I kept telling myself as I hold the doors together. I hear I small sob and I look over at Percy. He looks up at me crying.

"We left Bob," he chokes out, "We left him."

With tears in my eyes I responded "I know Seaweed Brain, but we've got to make it. To say hello to the sun and the stars for Bob," I wince at my words. At how empty they sound but they seem to put more energy in Percy. "To say hello to the sun and the stars," he keeps muttering over and over.

We fall silent and a few moments later a new song comes over the speakers. I gasp as I recognize it, surprised that something so popular could be found even here. I reposition myself and close my eyes focusing on the one normal thing in my life right now: Radioactive, by Imagine Dragons.

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh**_

_**Whoa**_

As the words start I imagine dragons, **(A/N: Sorry awful joke at an awful time! Now erase this line from your memory!) **

As the words start I can imagine our journey through Tartarus and start filling words in my head.

_**I'm falling down to ash and dust**_

_**I wipe my brow and I feel the rust **_

_**I'm breathing in the monster dust**_

_**I'm breaking out, shaping up, then checking out the doors of death **_

_**This is it, our final stand **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I'm breaking out, we're fighting through this hole **_

_**With the Cleaning Titan Bob **_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

_**I raise my sword, don the mist **_

_**It's a revolution, I suppose**_

_**We're painted grey to fit right in**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I'm breaking out, shaping up, then checking out the doors of death **_

_**This is it, our final stand **_

_**Whoa**_

_**I'm breaking out, we're fighting through this hole **_

_**With the Cleaning Titan Bob **_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

_**All titans fade, the west saved our lives **_

_**Deep in my heart, it hurts inside**_

_**I'm breaking out, we're fighting through this hole **_

_**With the Cleaning Titan Bob **_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

_**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm stuck in tartarus , I'm in tartarus**_

As the song finishes the doors open and both Percy and I stumble out falling unconscious on the cold floor.

**Bob says hello.**

**That's all for now! I'll update soon! Leave some requests! Thanks! **

**-Waterowl **


	5. Harry Potter, Harry Potter in 99 Seconds

**Hi Everyone! So Please don't hurt me but this is not one of the song requested! I was just going through old notebooks (I have millions) and found this song already written! So since I told you I would update twice day I present to you Percy Jackson in 99 seconds. Warning: For PJO and HP fans mainly but you all can enjoy! If you have not seen Harry Potter in 99 seconds go do so now so this makes more sense! **

**Oh and by the way this one will not have a story with it! Do you like the stories? Should I keep doing them? ANSWER ME! **

**Disclaimer: The plot lines and characters mentioned are all Rick's while the song is by the Youtube people, PAINT I think! I own nothing except my fun lyrics that my dear friend edited so I guess I really don't own anything here! **

**Dedication: To all you fans torn between two fandoms and ****to THEPERCYJACKSONORACLE who I am currently PMing while I write this! **

**Enjoy!**

There once was a boy named Percy

Destined to be a hero

His mother was taken by the Minotaur

Who gave him a horn, he wept

Yo, Percy, you're a demigod

Percy goes to Half-blood

He meets Luke and Annabeth

Chiron requires he goes on a quest

Luke is not a Daddy's boy

Several things get destroyed

The master bolt is returned by Percabeth

Luke breaks his bonds

Now Grover's gone

And Percy's in mortal danger

A cyclops hides his sheep in side

An enormous stone cavern

Percy ran from camp

Blackjack took him away

Thalia is a hunter

The cows a male

And a son of Hermes is at large

They use a bi-plane

So they can save the prisoner of the sky

Who just also so happens to be

Percy's future Girlfriend

It's really quite straight forwards

Percy gets put in the mythical labyrinth

With drakons and monsters

Oh No!

Luke dies but comes back

Percy, Percy

It's getting scary

Kronus is back

And it's revolutionary

Annabeth, Annabeth

Why are you ignoring Luke's

Constant attempts to be friend you

Percy's forced to leave camp

Luke arrives

Tries to wins

but we fight back!

Kids break in the the Empire State

Luke is dead lets celebrate

Oh!

Read the books

Seven Half-Bloods it took

They're the only way

Gaea will pay **(A/N: Here's hoping)**

There once was a boy named Percy

Who constantly delayed death

But in one final battle in Blood of Olympus

He may take his final breath

**So there you have it! Two Updates in one day! Keep sending in requests! Coming soon will be either Frank with Roar, Never Underestimate a Girl by Vanessa Hudgens, Elevate by Big Time Rush, Got to Believe by Sterling Knie, Any song by Austin and Ally(Who knows a good one! I don't!) , One Thing by 1D, Titanium by David Guetta, Say something by a Great Big World (If you don't know them you must!) or, You're the One that I Want from Grease for Piper and Jason!**

**Wow! I really got my work cut out for me! So the logical thing to do is to tell you to keep sending in the songs! Keep them coming folks! I'll do my best! **

**-Waterowl**


	6. Frank, Roar

**Hello everyone! Here is Roar by Katy Perry! It took me a while to get the lyrics sorted out and it still is not the best but here it goes…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The characters are Rick Riordan's and the original song is by Katy Perry. **

**This is set sometime on the Argo II. **

Hazel's POV.

I was walking down to my bunk coming from diner when I passed Percy's dorm and heard country pop music coming from in side. I stopped and cocked my head trying to remember who it was by again. Swift Tyler? Tyler Swift? No… Taylor. There we go! Taylor Swift. I paused for a moment considering knocking when the song switched. I recognized it as well. Peeri Katie? Katy Perry? Rolling my eyes I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The music shut off and they door swung open.

"Hazle!" started Percy, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I heard the music and was wondering what you were doing? I mean why were you listening to Taylor Swift?"

"Umm… It helps me think?"

"I'll take that up with Annabeth"

Percy's face turned a slight pink as he replied "How 'bout not… Here! Come inside!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in.

A little confused I stood in the middle of the cabin looking around at the messy floor and blue walls as Percy walked over to his desk and hit play on his ipod. He did a little dance then cocked his head, listening.

**I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Louder, louder than a lion**

**'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**You're gonna hear me roar**

"This song reminds me of Frank,"

The music continued for a moment then he spoke again. "We should write a spoof and give it to him."

Shrugging I sat down and got to work.

Frank's POV.

I was lying on my bed thinking about the day when I heard muffled laughter coming from outside my door. I sat up and looked at the door to see a piece of paper being shoved underneath the crack. Leaping up I ran to the door, flung it open and found Hazle and Percy laughing hysterically racing each other down the hall as Annabeth gave them a strange look from her bunk. Picking up the paper I closed my door and went back to my bed. The inside was written with blue pen and a mix between neat cursive and messy print.

**Dear Frank,**

**You have until 10 pm tonight to follow the below instructions. If you do not we have our means of blackmail.**

**1) Go to your ipod and turn on Roar by Katy Perry.**

Confused I stood up and tuned on the song

**2) Now wait for the words to start and then start singing along to our own lyrics below. **

I looked down then started reading the words along with the song

_**I used to hide my wood afraid of death **_

_**Scared of burning up and losing breath **_

_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely**_

_**I guess that I forgot I had a mind**_

_**I let you keep me passed my breaking point **_

_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything**_

_**You pushed me down, but I fought up (HEY!)**_

_**Already changing, pushing my luck **_

_**You hear my roar, you hear that sound**_

_**Feels like I'm shaking the ground**_

_**You pushed me down, but I fought up (HEY!)**_

_**Get ready 'cause I've got the stuff**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a hydra, not afraid of fire **_

_**'Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

_**'Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Now I'm floating like a Roman Eagle **_

_**Stinging like a bee I earned my crown **_

_**I went from zero, to Hazel's hero**_

_**You pushed me down, but I fought up (HEY!)**_

_**Already changing, pushing my luck **_

_**You hear my roar, you hear that sound**_

_**Feels like I'm shaking the ground**_

_**You pushed me down, but I fought up (HEY!)**_

_**Get ready 'cause I've got the stuff**_

_**I see it all, I see it now**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a hydra, not afraid of fire**_

'_**Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar...**_

_**Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar**_

_**I got the eye of the tiger, a hydra, not afraid of fire**_

'_**Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Louder, louder than a lion**_

'_**Cause I am an animal and you're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You'll hear me roar**_

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**_

_**You're gonna hear me roar…**_

As the song ended I looked at the rest of the note.

**Well, that's all Frank! I hope you enjoyed our version of Katy Perry's Roar! Please don't be mad! **

**From,**

**Percy and Hazle **

I loved Hazle and Percy but what just happened.

Fin

**That's all folks! There was more of a story to this one then the others but I liked it. What about you? Tell me what you think by leaving a review and a song in the comments! Thanks so much!**

**-Waterowl**


	7. Sally, Under the Sea

**Hey everyone! Two updates in one day! Oh yah! Anywho there is a PJO ship week thing going on right now and this week is for Poseidon and Sally! So each week I'll do a song for the couple but that's about it! For more info go look at my profile! For now enjoy Under da Sea!**

**Disclaimer: The character's are not mine! Under the Sea was originally written by some other people NOT me! I own nothing but my great lyrics! **

**Note: This is set right when Poseidon tells Sally about all the gods! LONG before dear baby Percy is even thought about! **

Sally's POV.

I sat in shock on the beach as the notably attractive guy in front of me told of a story of Gods, heroes, and monsters. How they were all real. How the greek gods still ruled. How he was one of them. Poseidon, Lord of the Sea.

After a few minutes of shocked silence from me I said "I wish I could see it,"

"See what?"

"Olympus."

"What! Phh! You don't want to see Olympus! Think of it this way-"

_**The seaweed is not much greener**_

_**At Zeus's Olympus Pond**_

_**You think about going up there**_

_**But that is a big mistake**_

_**Just look at the kingdom around you**_

_**Right here on the ocean floor**_

_**Such wonderful things surround you**_

_**What more is you looking for**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Darlin' it's better**_

_**Down where it's wetter,**_

_**Take it from me**_

_**At Olympus they work all day**_

_**Next to the sun they slave away**_

_**While we devotin'**_

_**Full time to floatin'**_

_**Under the sea**_

_**Down here darlin you'll behappy**_

_**As down to my kingdom we go**_

_**Up in the sky you won't be happy**_

_**You'll be sad sitting way up there**_

_**But they girls on the ground aren't lucky **_

_**They're in for a worser fate**_

_**One day when the Hades gets lonely **_

_**That'd be a real turn of fate (uh-oh)**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Nobody beats us**_

_**Just greets us and seats us under the sea**_

_**Up on the land you have to cook**_

_**Under the sea you're off the hook**_

_**We got no troubles life is the bubbles**_

_**Under the sea, under the sea**_

_**Since life is sweet here**_

_**We got the beat here naturally**_

_**Even my subjects in the bay**_

_**They get the urge an' start to play**_

_**We got the spirit**_

_**You got to hear it under the sea**_

_**The newt thinks you're cute**_

_**The carp thinks you're sharp**_

_**The plaice thinks you're a class**_

_**And they're soundin sharp.**_

_**But I think you're great **_

_**Let's go on a date**_

_**I am the king of the sea**_

_**(yeah)**_

_**They ray wants play**_

_**He brings you nice rings**_

_**The trout freaking' out**_

_**The blackfish she sings**_

_**The smelt and the sprat**_

_**But you know where it's at**_

_**An' Oh. Let Blofis go**_

_**Under the sea (under the sea)**_

_**Under the sea (under the sea)**_

_**When the sardine**_

_**Begin the beguine it's music to me**_

_**What do Zeus got, a few fans**_

_**We got a hot Posidenen man**_

_**Each little clam here**_

_**Know how to jam here under the sea**_

_**Each little slug here**_

_**Cutin' a rug here under the sea**_

_**Each little whale here**_

_**Knows whos the male here**_

_**That's why it's hotter under the water**_

_**Ya' we in luck here**_

_**Down in the muck here under the sea!**_

As his musical number about why he was better, hotter, nicer, whatever the theme was, ended he scooped me up and started walking towards the surf.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why, taking you to my undersea kingdom. I mean, really, after that musical number, who wouldn't want to see it!"

Rolling my eyes I readjusted my position and let the water surround me.

**So that's it for now! Right now I have about 13 song requests so I would appreciate it if you would go take the poll I have on my profile! PLEASE TAKE THE POLL….. and review. Everytime I get a review I do a little happy dance! So you have 3 things to do! **

**1) REVIEW**

**2) TAKE THE POLL  
3) Live a happy life!**

**I think I got the poll to work but if not PLEASE tell me!**

**Peace out!**

**-Waterowl**


	8. Tyson, Elevate

**Dedication: To the dude who I told I would update when I reached review 42! Naturally, he became the 42nd reviewer. Also to ****Musicforlife for suggesting this song! Thanks so much for the suggestion! This is also for you Ella and Tyson shipping fans! Again, this is part of the PJO ship week stuff. The link is on my profile for those of you interested in doing something! This week is Ella and Tyson! So here you go…..**

**Just a quick note to Ajsummer: I really love the suggestion! I'll keep it in mind but I doubt that I will go back and change it! NOw I should write a song about Zeus! That would be entertaining! **

**Disclaimer: Octavian (It's okay keep reading) Ella and Tyson belong to Rick! The original lyrics are by Big Time Rush! **

**Reassurance/Warning: Octavian will appear in this story but just as viewing Tyson! You won't really know. PLEASE DON'T STOP HERE! OCTAVIAN SUCKS, YES, BUT KEEP READING!**

**Setting: Right after Leo/creepy possessed Leo fire on Camp Jupiter**

**One more thing….**

**Team Leo for the win, Baby!**

Octavian's POV, **(DON'T HURT ME!)**

I was fuming! How could that "predator" or ours, Reyna, have let that scrawny kid attack our camp! It's an outrage, a dishonor, a, a, is that Elevate?

I turned the corner to find Precy's (dishonorable son of Neptune as he is) "brother", Tyson. He was moving in clumsy combination of movements that must have been dancing. When the lyrics started his gruff voice joined in as well but with different words.

_Ella's great, a little flyer_

Ha! Ella. That lame little harpy! But what if she's read the syllabine books…

_She'll throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Ella's great cause she can fly yeah_

_Move, move your wings_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on cause Ella's great_

_Forget your day _

_every kiss begins with kay_

_I know a place where she can read _

_No need to be a maid_

_Camp harpies are slave trade_

_Take you to a big bookstore_

_Here we go, here we go_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause I met a smarty_

_Oh oh oh_

_Ella's yellowish brown_

_Oh oh oh_

_Cause I met a smarty_

_Cause I met a smarty_

_Ella's great, a little flyer_

_She'll throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Ella's great cause she can fly yeah_

_Move, move your wings_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on cause Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_We'll make a real great pair_

_Look at my little dear_

_Show you what book you've never seen before_

_We saw a god named Mars _

_It was quite bizarre _

_Jupiter Roman Camp _

_Here we go, here we go_

_(Whoh Oh, Whoa oh)_

_Cause I met a smarty_

_(Whoa oh, Whoa Oh)_

_Ella's yellowish brown_

_(Whoa Oh, Whoa Oh)_

_Cause I met a smarty_

_I met a smarty_

_Ella's great, a little flyer_

_She'll throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Ella's great cause she can fly yeah_

_Move, move your wings_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on cause Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_Don't even hesitate_

_Just let her educate _

_I want to hear you go woah_

_Broke through the ceiling_

_Now her time to read 'bout clouds_

_And now she ain't coming down_

_Whoa whoa_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Whoa whoa Whoa whoa)_

_Whoa whoa_

_(Oh oh oh)_

_Whoa whoa_

_Ella's great, a little flyer_

_She'll throw a party in the sky_

_And celebrate_

_Ella's great cause she can fly yeah_

_Move, move your wings_

_Until you levitate_

_Come on cause Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_Ella's great_

_(Continuous Ella's great till end!) _

As the song ended the little harpie flew up blushing and land on his shoulder.

"Ella. Ella is ready. Ella is ready for big dog and darkness. Yup, yup, yup!"

As the cyclopes smiled at the small bird on his shoulder his whistled and a hellhound appeared. Climbing up with the small harpy they leaped into the shadows and were gone.

**The song was kinda sloppy! Sorry about that! Next will be Say Something followed by Never Underestimate a Girl! After that I have a wonderfully horrible idea involving Leo Valdez and the Ice Princess. Listen to One thing by One Direction to see where that might end up.**

**Also, take the poll people! One person has done the poll! That one person is amazing! I don't know who they are but thank you!**

**Feel free to leave an song idea. Warning: When I run out of songs this story will end, so send them in!**

**Last thing, I swear! Does anybody know a song what would be good for Grover and Juniper? Thanks! **

**-Waterowl**


	9. Annabeth, Say Something

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update. This is Say Something by a Great Big World (I LOVE them). This song was originally going to be set at a different time but when it come time to write it, it just seemed to be made for Percabeth.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own much so why in this great big world would I own Percy Jackson. I wish I did but I don't. I also want to own a Great Big World. This is depressing! I don't own anything. **

**Setting: When Annabeth is looking for Percy when he is with the Romans. **

Annabeth's POV.

I cried out in frustration as I tried for the millionth time to contact Percy. No matter what I said or what I offered that stupid rainbow goddess wouldn't get my message through. All I wanted was my Seaweed Brain back.

Fingering my camp beads I left the Athena cabin wandering aimlessly around camp. After a few minutes I came to the beach and plopped down in the sand. I was alone except for a girl from Apollo's cabin singing a song further down the beach. As the words reached me I help back tears, trying not to think of Percy.

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_I'd run away, just to get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so lost_

_It was over my head_

_Our two paths have uncrossed _

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm searching for you_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_I'd run away, just to get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_Say something, they're giving up on you_

_Say something..._

As the girl's song ended I blinked back tears and ran to Percy's cabin. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a drachma and tried once more to contact Percy. Seaweed Brain had to be out there somewhere.

**That's all peeps! Sorry it was so bad. And short. I'll have a better chapter up soon. I hope. Leave a song in the review box below please! **

**Thanks, **

**Waterowl**


	10. Drew, Never Underestimate a Girl

**OH MY GODS! You guys are freaking AMAZING! I got so many more song requests. I have lots of work ahead of me! Well, 23 songs of work ahead of me! Feel free to send in a request anytime! They make me happy! I'll try to go off of the order that they are sent to me in but I can't guarantee it. I just go by the idea I have for it! If you've been waiting for me to publish your song and I haven't, just send me a PM or a review say something like 'Hey, I've been waiting for some time can you do SONG TITLE HERE now?' That would be great!**

**Before we get to the story I just want to thank you all so so much for your reviews! They make me so freaking happy! When I find one, not matter what I'm doing I get up and do a happy dance! They make me so FREAKING HAPPY! **

**I also want to make sure I give everyone credit for the suggestions!**

**Thank you to **

**Rainleaf the spy****: For first telling me to do more parodies!**

**Aghitron****: For giving me the title of her made up ****Fanfic-Comedian! **

**Unknown Guest and cooler1220: For suggestions Radioactive with Annabeth!**

**hungergirl13: For giving me the idea of Roar!**

**ThePercyJacksonOracle: For Say Something and also making me update!**

**Dovewing268: For the idea of Titanium! I have a great idea for this one! **

**Musicforlife: For giving me a lot of songs. Never underestimate a girl by Vanessa Hudgen, Elevate by Big Time rush, Got to believe by Sterling Knit, One thing by 1D**

**Demi-shark: For giving me Not love song, Can't do it without you and A billion hits!**

**Jason(Guest): For giving me Gentleman. If I found the right song, I'm sorry but most of it is in a language I don't speak so I have no idea how to this! So Sorry!**

**Morta e: For giving me Long Live by Taylor Swift and The Best Days!**

**Unknown Guest: For giving me Pompei! This one will be great!**

**kassydaPJgeek14: For telling me to do I love you like a love song! **

**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller: For suggesting If I Die Young, I Won't give Up, and telling me about a really embarrassing typo! **

**riptidefirebends: For Not A Bad Thing by Justin Timberlake and Counting Stars by OneRepublic. Also for his/her name. It reminded me of another song, Riptide, that I'm going to do. **

**ViviNae: For Domino!**

**zoenightshadedamsnckbar** **and randomness212: For giving me 21 for Nico!**

**ArcherGirl12: For You and I!**

**21 is awesome: For giving me Sweater Weather! **

**Gods that took forever! I'll try to put you in again before the chapter you suggested but I can't guarantee it! Sorry if I missed anyone! Tell me and I'll put you in the nextish chapter! **

**Now I give you, Never Underestimate a Girl, with the one and only Drew! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Rick does. I also don't own this song. Someone named ummm hold on… Vanessa Hudgens does!So I really don't own anything! Not even the song idea! That was Musicforlife!**

**Setting: In the Aphro cabin while Piper is on the Argo! **

Stoll's POV! Well, more of Conner's POV!

"Hurry up Travis!" I shout back to my brother.

"Hey!" he shouts back, "You don't have to carry a 20 pound bucket of mud!"

"You're right! I just have to carry a 25 pound bucket of mud and the camera! Now hurry up! We have to prank the Aphrodite cabin while they still have cabin time!" I yell back.

As we reach the pink cabin with our mud we hear loud music coming out of it. That was odd, normally it was Apollo's cabin who played loud music.

Setting down the mud we crept up to the door to find all the girls in the cabin doing a dance number while the boys sat behind scenes.

"Cut!" Drew yelled. "The dance move is spin, stop, hands up! Take it from the top again!"

As the music started again I pulled out the camera and started filming.

_It takes Miss Drew to understand_

_Just how to win_

_She knows...She can_

_I think it's clear_

_Who wears the heels_

_What boy...could stand...a chance_

_She makes it look pretty_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you...every single...time_

_Thought by now you'd realize you should_

_[Chorus]_

_Never underestimate Miss Drew_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate Miss Drew_

_She's always got a plan_

_Your love life is in her hands_

_She got the makeup _

_Puts it together_

_We have it good_

_But Drew's have it better...(watch out)_

_Dumpster Girl might_

_End up your boss_

_Whether you...really like it...or not_

_She makes it look pretty_

_In control completely_

_She'll get the best of you...every single...time_

_That's right...no no no you should_

_[Chorus]_

_Never underestimate Miss Drew_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate a Miss Drew_

_She's always got a plan_

_Your love life is in her hands_

_She might be the president_

_Make all the rules_

_Don't try to win the game_

_You're only gonna lose_

_Now Drew, she knows she got it_

_Got it going on_

_We've been trying to tell them all along_

_Listen up guys_

_Take a little sound advice_

_[Chorus]_

_Never underestimate Miss Drew_

_Gets anything she wants_

_She's never gonna stop_

_(You know it...we know it)_

_Never underestimate a Miss Drew_

_She's always got a plan_

_Your love life is in her hands_

By the end of the song I was laughing so hard I couldn't breath. The door to the cabin burst open and Drew yelled "Stoll!"

"Oh, um, I'm Travis, not Conner! Um… Bye!" and with that I raced back to the Hermes cabin still laughing with the Aphrodite campers yelling after me 'Come back here Travis!'

**I liked that one! I thought it turned out well! Tell me what you think bye putting a few words in the nice little review box below!**

**I'm going to go write another parody but it won't be up until I have 61 reviews! That's just seven reviews people! I count a song suggestion as a review as well! Lets do this! **

**Peace out!**

**-Water Owl **

**Lets make it 61 reviews people! All the reviewers of this chapter will have it dedicated to them next chapter! **


	11. Leo, One Thing

**Hey everyone! So I was thinking 'Oh yay, I get a break!' But no…. so this chapter is for Cooler1220 who send almost all the reviews needed and ArcherGirl12! Now looking back while editing it is also for … SilverWing321, ****ThePercyJacksonOracle****, Precognitive Deathboy** **, Precognitive Deathboy****, Snow Wolfe6631, ****AustinWritesThePJBooks** **, and Dork Asian****! **

**Also Musicforlife again! Thanks for all the ideas ! **

**That's all! **

**I think…...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here! Even if I legally changed my name to Rick Riordan I still wouldn't own anything!**

**Setting: When Leo is sleeping in the sewer outside of the Department store in Lost Hero. **

**Warning: This song is for Leo and Khione! I don't them together but the song just fit! So consider it and Nightmare for ALL of us! **

Leo's POV.

I sat in the sewer thinking of Khione **(A/N: I don't like her!) **when I finally fell asleep.

…**. LEO IS SLEEPING! LOTS O ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ (MY IDEA OF A LINE BREAK) **

I tend to dream with music in the background. Don't ask me why, I just do. Tonight it was One Thing, by One Direction, and don't ask me how I know that song, I just do. Anyway, I was back with Khione singing to her. She looked happy and peaceful. Nothing like she looked when I was around. As I stroked her hair I listen to the words I was saying.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm around you_

_I always burst into flames_

_'Cause you make my heart race_

_Shot me out of the sky_

_Froze my bronze dragon_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah, you're frozen and I can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that cold thing_

_[Chorus]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that cold thing_

_And you've got that cold thing_

_Now I'm saving a god_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Something's gotta give now_

_'Cause I'm dying just to see your face_

_And I need you here with me now_

_'Cause you've got that cold thing_

_[Chorus]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that cold thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that cold thing_

_And you've got that cold thing_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_You've got that cold thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_[Chorus]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that cold thing_

_So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind)_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that cold thing_

_Yeah, you've got that cold thing_

I sat bolt upright and swallowed back a scream. I looked around my surroundings and found Jason giving me a weird look.

"Oh, um, hey Jason. Can we um, go now?"

"Ya! You okay Leo?" He asked as he turned around to wake up Piper.

"I'm fine," I told Jason's back as I tried not to think of my dream. Or should I say Nightmare. I mean no good dream of mine would be me singing love song to someone that hurt Festus.

**That's all! I won't update until we reach a certain number of reviews but I won't tell you this time. I swear that I will update the moment I am aware! I will update for the second or third time today if I must! You guys are truly AMAZING! PM me anytime you want! Odds are, I'll answer try soon! I love you (In a not weird way) so much! You guys rock! **

**This was a quick chapter since I was feeling the pressure to update! **

**My mind was like:**

**pressure**

**PrEsSuRe**

**PRESSURE! **

**So sorry that it was not that great!**

**Love, **

**Waterowl**


	12. Annabeth, This Isn't the End by Owl City

**Hey everyone! Chapter 11, last chapter, sucked! I can tell by your silence and even when I posted it I knew it sucked. I might just take it down or I might edit it! It's up to you tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: This is THIS ISN'T THE END by OWL CITY! Not the other This isn't the end! Either way I don't own either of them! I also don't own the characters. **

**Setting: Eh, well it's just kinda over Annabeth's life! Lets go with after the Titan's Curse! **

**Note: I was listening to this song in my sister's room and it was just too perfect! I will complete the songs I am supposed to be doing soon! **

Apollo's POV.

I was glad that the Annabeth girl hadn't joined my sis's hunt. I enjoy flirting with pretty girls! Sadly, it was quite clear she belonged with Percy. Hmm. I should write a song about her life. I leaned over and grabbed a guitar. Strumming a few notes I immediately pick up a tune.

_A 6 year old girl had a monster attack_

_Cause her dad didn't loved so she left then collapsed _

_She was her own hero that she counted on_

_She told him she loved him and then she was gone_

_She tried to look happy in front her friends_

_But knew that she'd never feel mortal again_

_She fought back the tears as they filled her eyes_

_And wanted to go just to tell him goodbye_

_When the hate came down_

_When her life turned around_

_When the love moved out that wasn't the end_

_Her dad was a good guy that everyone liked_

_But nobody knew he was crying inside_

_He promised his new wife he'd be all right_

_And then with a bi-plane he fought for her life_

_When the hate came down_

_When her life turned around_

_When the love moved out that wasn't the end_

_When the hate came down_

_When her life turned around_

_When the love moved out that wasn't the end. (Nooo-oh)_

_A role of her father he didn't deserved_

_He abandoned his daughter, and she never returned_

_And over the years though the pain was real_

_She finally forgave him on top of Thal's hill_

_How close to the ending? Well, nobody knows_

_The future's a mystery and demi-gods goes_

_Aphrodite's confusing and her life is hard_

_She'll fight to survive cause she made it this far_

_It's all too astounding to comprehend_

_That's just the beginning we ain't at the end_

_That's just the beginning we ain't at the end_

I wanted to put more about her future but Zeus wouldn't like that. He does like my haikus though. I mean, who doesn't? I should write him one.

_Ruler of the sky._

_You are a dramatic god._

_You are my father._

There. I will send that to him in morning. But for now… Sleep.

**That's all folks! **

**Tell me what I should do with chapter 11, last chapter, because it really sucked!**

**A) Just Delete it**

**B) Just Edit it**

**C) Just Leave it **

**If you could answer me, that would be absolutely AMAZING!**

**Read and Review?**

**Lets make it to 75 reviews!**

**Leave a song request any time! **

**Love, **

**Waterowl **


	13. Stolls, Parody War

**Hey Everyone! I'm proud! I'm starting to actually update regularly! It's kinda weird but I'll probably update more during the school year. I mean homework is easy so by the time I finish I'll have time to update! Yay!**

**Moving on these two (That's right TWO!) songs were suggested today (So sorry!) but I just had to write them now!**

**Anyway presenting the first chapter with two songs! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Stolls (Or anything to do with PJO!) nor do I own the songs Club Can't Handle Me and Play Hard! So I just own my lyrics! **

**Setting: Sometime while Leo is working on the Argo **

**Song Suggestions: **

**Both Songs are from a Guest by the name of readeatcook! Thanks so much you gave me a great idea! **

**Warning: These songs are a little more "exotic" **

Travis's POV.

"Okay, it's on!" I heard my brother, Connor say, "This afternoon we'll have a Parody War. The prankster with the best song wins! Oh, and good luck, you'll need it." he said before walking out the cabin door. Sighing I sat down on my bed and started working on my song.

~~~~~~MY IDEA OF A LINE BREAK SHOWING THAT SEVERAL HOURS HAVE PASSED SINCE WE LAST HEARD FROM THE STOLL BROTHERS! WHO WILL WIN?~~~~~~~~

Right as I finished my song Connor walked back in.

"You ready to get your sorry butt beaten bro?" he asked.

"If only! Um, why is Leo here?"

"Oh, well I figured me need a judge an ya know, someone to man the lights. Now sit down. We can have you fainting from the AWESOMENESS of my song!"

Rolling my eyes I went over and sat on some new unclaimed camper's sleeping bag while Leo set up the lights and my dofus of a brother posed in front of me.

"All set!" Leo yelled and he hit the lights.

_**WARNING! THIS SONG IS KINDA INAPPROPRIATE BUT I GOT RID OF THAT IN MY VERSION! STILL YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ IT SINCE THIS IS A K+ STORY OR YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO BLAST IT REALLY LOUD! **_

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I prank you_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_Pranking him, pranking her, go all out_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_We own the night, and we don't need no help_

_Gotta be thinking that Chiron needs help _

_Stuntin', go wild can't handle this child_

_Life of the camp, popular like, yeah_

_Like top prank, so the girls just faint _

_Pulled too many, know all the twelve gods _

_Look like drachmas and they all just stare_

_Shaving Cream, Schemes, standin' on chairs_

_Pranking all cause that's the business_

_All out, it's so ridiculous_

_Pranksters get so much attention_

_Watch out, "I'm in the building"_

_They watchin', I know this_

_I'm rockin', I'm rolling_

_I'm pranking, I know it_

_You know it_

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I prank you _

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_Pranking him, Pranking her, go all out_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_Still pranking Ares, I'm like outta control_

_Can't stop now, one more stoll, let's go_

_Ten more pranks, can I get a Oh gods?_

_Aphrodite trying to make me pose_

_Prank the party 'til I prank no more_

_Prank 'cause that's all I know_

_Scare the campers, stealing their clothes_

_Grand finale, Capture the Flag_

_Go hard, run the show_

_That's right, while I've scares to blow_

_More lights, more ice when I walk out the door_

_No hope, do it to all the gods' cabin's _

_I said it, go tell it_

_Confetti, who ready?_

_I'm ready, you ready_

_Let's get it_

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I prank you_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_Pranking him, Pranking her, go all out_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_You got me pranking now, got my attention now_

_Got everybody in the camp wanting to know now_

_I am a herme's' man, come be my right hand_

_We can prank call_

_Bring ya buddies here, let me be your greatest fear _

_Take you up out of the camp and up in my stolen limo_

_Drive you all around the town_

_What you want ,baby child, are you ready to prank now?_

_You know I know how_

_To make 'em stop and stare as I prank you_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_Pranking him, Pranking her, go all out_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_The camp can't even handle me right now_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(Let's celebrate now)_

_(Put your hands up)_

_(You know who shut it down)_

**(A/N okay you can read now!) **

As the music ended Connor bowed to the silent applause. Getting off my sleeping bag I pushed past him.

"Be prepared to be beaten!" I said cockily, "Hit it Leo!"

**Warning: Don't blast, might not want to read!**

_Hey, said a prankster's work is never through_

_We makin' it 'cause we pranking you_

_The only thing we know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

_[2x]_

_You Work hard, I prank hard_

_You Work hard, I prank hard._

_You work hard, I prank hard_

_Keep pranking like it's your job_

_Come on Connor just drop it (OK)_

_Scrub my floor don't just mop it (OK)_

_Show these youngsters how you pop lock it (OK)_

_Don't care what you got in your pocket (OK)_

_I get the way that you pranking_

_Flipped the tables of prank yeah_

_Wanna just bang bang and pop it_

_While the camp crowded just watch me (work it out)_

_Got a gang of friends and they're going all prankster on me (now work it out)_

_And it's going fast cause I feel like a superstar (now work it out)_

_And you may not have but I might have just broke the law (now work it out)_

_It's your turn to try it, now make this cabin scream (now work it out)_

_Hey, said a prankster's work is never through_

_We makin' it 'cause we pranking you_

_The only thing we know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

_[2x]_

_You Work hard, I prank hard_

_You Work hard, I prank hard._

_You work hard, I prank hard_

_Keep pranking like it's your job_

_Some pranks going feel that fear (OK)_

_Ladies can't get enough (OK)_

_Got my fitness, all looking tough (OK)_

_And all my people with me, I trust (OK)_

_Holdin' down for my camp_

_If they askin' you, I'm not guilty_

_All the thing that I'm guilty of is making you rock with me (work it out)_

_Got a gang of friends and they're going all prankster on me (now work it out)_

_And it's going fast cause I feel like a superstar (now work it out)_

_And you may not have but I might have just broke the law (now work it out)_

_It's your turn to try it, now make this cabin scream (now work it out)_

_Hey, said a prankster's work is never through_

_We makin' it 'cause we pranking you_

_The only thing we know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

_[2x]_

_You Work hard, I prank hard_

_You Work hard, I prank hard._

_You work hard, I prank hard_

_Keep pranking like it's your job_

_You Work hard, I I prank hard_

_You Work hard, I prank hard._

_You work hard, I prank hard_

_Keep pranking like it's your job_

_Hey, said a prankster's work is never through_

_We makin' it 'cause we pranking you_

_The only thing we know how to do_

_Said it's the only thing we know how to do_

_[2x]_

_You Work hard, I prank hard_

_You Work hard, I prank hard._

_You work hard, I prank hard_

_Keep pranking like it's your job_

As my song ended we both turn to Leo.

"Well," we said together, "Who won?"

**That's it for now! So it's up to you! Who won? Connor or Travis? I won't update till , what, lets go with 90-95 reviews! I might update before that! You never know! Anywho, I'm hoping to have another chapter up on my other story tonight (Young Percabeth) so I'll see you all later!**

**Peace out man**

**-Water Owl**

**And remember, tell me who won and review!**


	14. Piper and Leo, Titanium

**Yo! What up my people? Sorry! I just really had to do that! Any who I was not planning on updating today, but my fanfic Bestie, Bessie (That's not her real name and you will never know who she is…..NEVER) "convinced" me to update.**

**Moving on! So of the three people who gave me a straight answer on who won last chapter's rap/song parody battle the winner is, drum roll please, Connor! Who won in a VERY close tie with the final scores being Travis: 1 and Connor: 2! I would advise Leo to avoid Travis for awhile….**

**Quick Question! Do you peeps like the battles where you get to decide who one? I'll do more if you want! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and you should know that. Also don't own the original lyrics!**

**Setting: At camp half-blood where Jason is just randomly not there and Piper is upset with Drew!**

**Story Suggestion and Dedication/Detonation: This story was suggested by Dovewing268! So sorry it took me so long it get it out! My sorry excuse is that I have a spreadsheet of all the songs, and settings, and who will sing them and this one was the first one on it so it took me awhile to get to it! I like to do things backwards! **

**This story is also Dedication/Detonation (Inside joke) to my Fanfic Bestie, Bessie, who I accidently killed by detonating this chapter to her and since I'm an ax murder! Now her IMPORTANT Lawyer guests are going to come after me since she exploded while waiting for this chapter! I didn't get it out fast enough! So instead of flowers I wrote this for her! **

Piper's POV! Oh and quick note this is just some Piper/Leo friendship jazz

I ran out of the cabin blinking back tears!As someone yelled behind Drew yelled behind me "Ya, run, Dumpster Girl, but Jason will be mine!"

I hated those girls! If only they knew who my father was **(A/N: That reminds me of Malfoy! I'll tell my father…) **I turned the corner tears springing to my eyes when I ran into someone.

"Oh my gods!I'm so sorr- Leo?"

"Hey Beauty Queen, Are you okay?" He asked noting the tears in my eyes.

"Ya, it's just those girls-er my sister's and um, ya I'm fine." I ended somewhat lamely!

"You sure?" He asked cheekily "Cause I have a song what I'll cheer you up!"

Then without warning music started **(A/N: It's a story! Music can just magically start!) ** and Leo burst into song.

Note: Leo is _**BOLD and Italics**_ and Piper is _Italics _

_**You call her out**_

_**But she can't hear a word you say**_

_**I'm talking 'bout you being a butt**_

_**She's criticized**_

_**But all Drew's bullets ricochet**_

_**Shoot her down, but she'll get up**_

Leo gestured frantically at me, signally that he was out of words

_He's bulletproof, He'll never lose_

_Fire proof, fire proof_

_Ricochet, Drew takes her aim_

_Fire proof, fire proof_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**You shoot me down but I won't fall**_

_**I am Leo Valdez**_

_**Cut her down**_

_**But it's you who'll have me as your enemy **_

_**Stolen cars, daughter of love **_

_**Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break our bones**_

_**I'm talking 'bout you being a butt**_

_He's bulletproof, he'll never lose_

_Fire proof, fire proof_

_Ricochet, Drew takes her aim_

_Fire proof, fire proof_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_Festus, machine shops_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Festus as his figure head _

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

_**Drew shoots her down but she won't fall**_

_**She is Piper Mclean**_

**I am Leo Valdes**

As the song ended we both fell over crying but this time it was because of laughter!

"Thanks Repair Boy," I said.

"Any time Beauty Queen," he replied as he stood up and walked away.

**Lame ending! I know! But on the bright side I'll be able to update… sometime!**

**About updating: I won't update until at least review 100! Even then I'll be kinda busy so I really don't know when I can update!**

**So I have three things for you!**

**1) A virtual cookie (::)**

**2) Tell me if you want more parody wars!**

**3) Give me a review! **

**Love,**

**Water Owl**


	15. Percy and Grover, Riptide

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been working on another story with my friend ThePercyJacksonOracle! PLEASE go look at his profile to go read out story! It's call Elysium. Thanks so much!**

**Suggestion/Detection/Detonation: This song was suggested by a guest! Thanks so much! I was thinking about doing this song and when I was heard it was called Riptide I was like 'Oh my gods! It was made for this story!' Any who, you really got me hooked on Vance Joy! So here is your amazing chapter! **

**Setting: After TLT! Percy and Grover bonding moment? Or just them singing weird song while they hang out at camp! **

Percy's POV.

Grover and I sat under a tree at the edge of the woods talking and laughing. We watched as an Apollo kid walked by with a guitar, We didn't pay him much attention until we heard him playing.

As the song registered in our minds Grover and I both looked at each other and shouted 'I love this song!'

Laughing I started singing along with the music, making up my own words.

**(A/N: Percy is **_italics _**and Grover is **_**Bold and italics!) **_

_I was scared of monsters in the dark_

_I was scared of English class and fighting all the bullies _

_Oh, my friend Grover going green_

_I'm the son of Poseidon, that's the theme_

_**Oh, and you go to camp **_

_**Percy, fighting with his sword, riptide**_

_**Taken away to the gods side**_

_**I wanna be your saytar guide**_

_**I protect you when you're fighting monsters **_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

_**There's this movie that's about your life**_

_**This guy decides to ditch his school and heads to New York City**_

_**This titian took the master bolt **_

_**And he's been living in the deepest pit**_

_**Oh, and you go to camp **_

_**Percy, fighting with his sword, riptide**_

_**Taken away to the gods side**_

_**I wanna be your saytar guide**_

_**I protect you when you're fighting monsters **_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

_I just gotta, I just gotta go_

_Fight a titan, fight a titan now_

_I just gotta, I just gotta fight_

_They won't have it, They won't have it any other way_

_I swear you're crazy going green_

_Closest thing to the god pan that you've ever seen, oh_

_**Percy, fighting with his sword, riptide**_

_**Taken away to the gods side**_

_**I wanna be your saytar guide**_

_**I protect you when you're fighting monsters **_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

_**Percy, fighting with his sword, riptide**_

_**Taken away to the gods side**_

_**I wanna be your saytar guide**_

_**I protect you when you're fighting monsters **_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

_**Percy, fighting with his sword, riptide**_

_**Taken away to the gods side**_

_**I wanna be your saytar guide**_

_**I protect you when you're fighting monsters **_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

_**And I got a knot in my fur**_

_**'Cause you're gonna fight them all wrong**_

As the song finishes we both collapse laughing.

"What's wrong with me Goat Boy?" I asked.

"Ah! Many things Percy, many things!"

**That's all for now! I hope to be posting some new stories that I've been working on soon and again, PLEASE go check out my/our other story at ThePercyJacksonOracle's page!**

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Love,**

**Water Owl**


	16. PERCY AND ANNIE, Don't Stop Believing

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry! It's been about, what, eight days since I updated last? Sorry about that! Any who, I have a few things I want to tell certain people then I must explain this chapter to you! It's special!**

**Drexenes Son of Prometheus: Thanks for your suggestion! I'll try to get to your song out soon but I have a few songs I promised/feel obligated to do first! I plan on doing all songs I get unless they are extremely inappropriate or in a different language! I only really speak english! **

**Morta e****: I am so so sorry! Your song has been on my list FOREVER! I have a great idea for it I'm just slow! I feel so bad! I plan on posting Best Days as the next chapter! **

**Note: This chapter is based off of a story I am writing with my friend ThePercyJacksonOracle! PLEASE go read our story. Just switch the search bar to writer and type in ThePercy. He will be the second one that comes up. The story name is Elysium. Want to be even lazier? Just copy and paste this link and take out the spaces. **

**fanfiction s/ 10559984 /1/ Elysium**

**Thanks**

**Water Owl and ThePercyJacksonOracle**

**Suggestion/Dedication/Detonation: Well, ThePercyJacksonOracle and I decided to do this after he sent me a parody he wrote (Yay for him!). So it's his fault! Blame him for me updating! Or thank him?**

**Apology: **

**To Bessie,**

**I am so sorry! I feel awful! I'll send the PJO/HP crossover as soon as I finish it! Please don't detonate anything else to me! Or lock me back up! I want to read! And not in the temple to Helios! It's too dark! **

**Love,**

**Bethy**

**And to everyone else! Please give me time on your songs! They will get here! I have a queue of about 42 songs so it might be awhile! If you really need to read it just leave another review asking again!**

**IMPORTANT! READ THIS! YOU MUST!**

**Again, this is a chapter based off another story! To read that story just take the spaces out of the link below!**

**fanfiction s/ 10559984 /1/ Elysium**

**So! Song time!**

**15ish years in the future! Percy and Annabeth are dead! Go read the other story! **

**fanfiction s/ 10559984 /1/ Elysium**

Random Narrator's POV

As it had been years ago, Camp Half-Blood still had it's camp fire sing alongs. Leo, deciding that Percy and Annie would enjoy the sing along took them down with Charlie and Gwen. There were the usual campfire songs like the one about someone's grandma putting on armor but then a few older Apollo guys walked up.

"This is a song we wrote about Percy and Annabeth, Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl, or as the Aphrodite cabin prefered, Percabeth." The guy smiled sadly and then struck up a tune.

_Just a small camp girl_

_Livin' in the godly world_

_She ran away, age seven_

_Goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in East New York_

_He fought the minotaure _

_Goin' anywhere_

_Two lovers kissing in a lake _

_The smell of love and her cheap perfume_

_For a kiss they can shared the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Monster, questing _

_Up and down the country highways_

_Their souls were departed_

_In the fight_

_Half-blood, mortals _

_Livin' just to find their way_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_They worked hard, to live their life_

_Everybody wants to kill_

_Risking anything to win the fight_

_Just one more time_

_They did win_

_They did lose_

_Were they re-born to sing the blues_

_Oh, the story, it never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Monster, questing _

_Up and down the country highways_

_Their souls were departed_

_In the fight_

_Half-blood, mortals_

_Livin' just to find their way_

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_[Instrumental interlude]_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Half-blood, mortals_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on_

_Half-blood, mortals_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Half-blood, mortals_

As the song ended Leo turned to face Percy and Annie. Percy just had a simple look of confusion, but Annie mouthed the words Wise Girl, like she knew them.

**Hey! That's it! I didn't really know how to end it! So if you didn't read the story this was about last call!**

**fanfiction s/ 10559984 /1/ Elysium**

**If you still won't read it, well it was basically a song about Percy and Annabeth!**

**Read and Review? **

**Thanks,**

**Water Owl **


	17. Hazel, The Best Days

**Hello! This is The Best Day by Taylor Swift! I HAVE FUN NEWS FOR YOU ALL AT THE END OF THE STORY SO MAKE SURE YOU READ THAT! READ IT I SAY, READ IT! **

**I also just remember I have not been doing disclaimers in my other chapter! I'm thinking I'll do one big chapter at the end with a bunch of thanks and disclaimers and fun stuff that's really not fun! **

**Suggestion/Detonation/Dedication: Thank you to ****Mortal **** e** **and all of you other people who requested a T Swizzle song, as cooler1220** **taught me. **

**Setting: After Hazle died but it's about her first life. This is set right before Hazle goes on watch with Frank when they meet Percy and the gorgons. This is about her birthday with Sammy on the horses! It seemed fitting! So we have a Hazle/Sammy song! I know you all want a Frazle song! I'll try to find a song for Frazle! Any ideas? **

Hazel's POV.

I woke up early and rolled out of bed. I groaned as I looked out the window, seeing that the sun wasn't even up. I was scheduled for guard duty with Frank. He was a good person to be on duty with. He was nice and clumsy and kinda funny when he got flustered. I liked him. Not in that way! Well, maybe. But who would like me after they found out I had already died? Octavian already knew.

Grabbing my clothes I ran to the showers. I slipped under the cold spray and immediately felt more awake. I heard someone else come into the bathroom and they turn on music, shortly followed by the sound of the shower.I smiled, recognizing the song. Then, without really realizing what I was doing, I started singing.

_It's my birthday, my heart is cold, You've got the dunce cap on_

_I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, And we ride and ride_

_Past the racist nuns and my cursed gems, look now, the ground has gold_

_I kiss your cheek and my heart beats on the way home_

_I don't know why all the gems I find are cursed _

_I know you're not scared of my bad luck at all_

_Don't know if my Dad's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day with you that day_

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how the world could be so mean_

_I leave school crying and you hold me tight and grab a horse_

_And we ride and ride till we found a place far enough away_

_And we talk and laugh a lot until I forgot all their names_

_I don't know how I'm gonna face the kids at school_

_But I know I'm laughing on the horse ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day with you that day_

_I have the world's worst father, his absences' not making me stronger_

_Gods cursed on my crazy mother, inside and out, she's fighting a spirit_

_I grew up in a poor house without the space to run_

_And I had the best day with you_

_There is a picture I found from back when I was there_

_I set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking with me_

_Now it's the age of monsters and flying ships, and the roman gods_

_And Daddy's death and you're were the nicest boy in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the gems I find are cursed _

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your time_

_For coming back and sittin' by my side_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you that day_

As the song ended I shut off my shower and got dressed. Smiling sadly I headed out to the tunnel with Frank!

**I thought that was kinda sad. BUT NOW FUN NEWS TIME! So, you have a choice. Next chapter will be a MEGA chapter. And what does this mean you ask! It means I have 4 PERCABETH song and 5 CALEO song! And this is your choice- Percabeth or Caleo? Leave your answer in the comments! Also, I'm going to regret saying this later, but add on any songs you want for Caleo or Percabeth! This is gonna be great!**

**Also, one last note. I try to do all the songs but don't the ones that are in a different language or have a TON of cussing. I want to keep this story +K. **

**Remember, Percabeth or Caleo? Both will happen just which one do YOU want first! **

**Read and Review?**

**-Water Owl**

**P.S. Percabeth or Caleo? Feel free to leave any songs you have for those couples! **


	18. Percabeth, Annabel Lee

**Hey Everyone. It's kinda late here but I needed to write on update on the MEGA chapter and felt bad for just leaving an Author's note so I'm going to do a spoof of a poem. THIS IDEA COMES FROM THEPERCYJACKSONORACLE! I OWN NOTHING HERE! But now that I think of it's I'm supposed to be writing a chapter for our story! Go check it out! It's called Elysium but you can find it here by taking out the spaces in this link!** **www .fanfiction s /10559984 /1/ Elysium** **Disclaimer: AGAIN, THIS IDEA WAS FROM A CONVERSATION I HAD A WHILE BACK! IT IS ENTIRELY FROM THE PERCYJACKSONORACLE! I OWN NOTHING! I WASN'T EVEN PLANNING ON DOING THIS I WAS JUST RANDOMLY LOOKING AT POEMS! ** **This is based off the poem Annabel Lee by Edgar Allan Poe. There aren't too many things I'm going to change here because as it was pointed about by the person who thought of this, it's so much like Percabeth anyway. Just Annabeth died. Gods. If that happens, well, you don't want to know! **

It was many and many a year ago, In a camp down by the sea, That a camper there lived whom you do know By the name of Annabeth Chase; And this camper she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me._I_ was a camper and _she_ was a camper, In this camp down by the sea, But we loved with a love that was more than love— I and my Annabeth Chase— With a love that the annoying gods of Olympus Coveted her and me. And this was the reason that, just back then, In this camp down by the sea, A wind blew out of a cloud, killing My beautiful Annabeth Chase; So that her highborn kinsmen came And took her away from me, To cover up in a shrows In this camp down by the sea. The gods, not half so happy in Olympus, Went envying her and me— Yes!—that was the reason (as all kin know, In this camp down by the sea) That the wind came out of the cloud by night, Chilling and killing my Annabeth Chase. But our love it was stronger by far than the love Of those who were older than we— Of many far wiser than we— And neither the gods in Olympus above Nor the demons down in tartarus Can ever dissever my soul from the soul Of the beautiful Annabeth Chase; For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams Of the beautiful Annabeth Chase; And the stars never rise, but I feel the grey eyes Of the beautiful Annabeth Chase; And so, all the night-tide, I lie down in the sand By my darling—my darling—my life and my bride, By her shroud burned by the sea— By her soul by the sounding sea.

**Okay! So looking back at it it's kinda dark and violent and really sad. So, not the best BUT MEGA chapter next! Yay! Speaking of which, that will take me forever to write! It's going to be the equivalent of about 12ish chapters! I will start this is after I finish some other fanfic things I have first! ** **Also, it's a tie between Percabeth and Caleo so I can't start till one wins! ** **Who will it be? Tell me in the reviews!** **Thanks,** **Water Owl**


End file.
